comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS; Men in Black III
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MALIBU COMICS: ULTRAVERSE MALIBU COMICS: MEN IN BLACK YOUTUBE: PLOT: In 2012, an alien criminal, Boris "the Animal", a Boglodite, escapes from a maximum-security prison on the moon and arrives on Earth, bent on taking revenge on Agent K, who shot off his left arm and captured him in 1969. He confronts K, who is with his partner Agent J, telling him he is "already dead". J then discovers that K was responsible not only for capturing Boris, but for deploying the "ArcNet", a shield which prevented the Boglodites from conquering Earth and led to their extinction. Boris travels back in time to kill the young Agent K. With history altered so that K is long-dead, J finds that only his memory has been unaffected, and no one from the Agency understands his obsession with K until Agent O, the new Chief, deduces that there has been a fracture in the space-time continuum. With K out of the picture, the ArcNet was never deployed, and there is nothing to protect the present-day Earth from the Boglodite invasion, so J must travel back in time to stop Boris and save K. Back in 1969, he travels to Coney Island, knowing from the Agency's records that, in 1969, Boris will commit a murder there. He finds Boris, but is discovered and arrested by 1969 K, who prepares to wipe his memory, but decides at the last minute to investigate J's claims. Eventually, they track down an alien named Griffin, who is in possession of the ArcNet. Griffin, who can see all future timelines and outcomes, warns J and K that Boris is about to attack, and flees. The agents track him down, but Boris captures him. J and K pursue and rescue Griffin, and acquire the ArcNet. J, K, and Griffin fly to Cape Canaveral, Florida, where the ArcNet must be attached to the Apollo 11 rocket so it can be deployed in space. They are stopped by military police, but Griffin shows a skeptical colonel the future, convincing him of the importance of their mission, and the colonel assists them in reaching the launch site. As the agents climb up the rocket's launch tower, both 1969 Boris and 2012 Boris attack them. Using his time-travel device, J evades an attack by 2012 Boris and knocks him off one of the launch tower bridges. K shoots off the 1969 Boris's left arm, knocking him off the tower as well. The ArcNet is attached and deploys successfully when the rocket launches, with 2012 Boris being incinerated by the rocket's exhaust. 1969 Boris then attacks K, but the colonel jumps in front of K to sacrifice himself instead. K then kills Boris. The colonel's young son runs to his father, but K wipes his memory and tells him his father is a hero. Observing from afar, J realizes that the young boy is himself, the colonel is his father, and that K has been watching over him all his life. J returns to 2012 with the timeline restored, joins K at a diner for pie, and subtly thanks him for everything he has done. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Malibu Comics Category:Men In Black Category:Agent J Category:Agent K Category:Griffiin Category:Boris the Animal